Total, You sly Dog
by dragonheart3
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like in Total's mind? See what's going on in Total's mind as he watches the flock go to a restaurant, and sees the waitress flirting with Fang! plus, Total has a plan to get everybody together! Is Fang jealous? FAX
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story, so, be a little kind.

BTW, I do not own Max Ride, or Fang.

**Total's POV**

Hmm. Being in Max's arms during a long flight gives a dog a lot to think about. I knew Max had a "thing" for Fang for a while, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way, but geez. Earlier today we stopped for lunch at a restaurant somewhere in the west. While we were there, out waitress came to take our order and when she saw Fang, her eyes literally popped out of their sockets! I had to choke back a laugh. Max grinded her teeth and looked away.

So the waitress started off by taking Fang's order first. Then she took Angel's, Nudge's, Iggy's, and Gazzy's. When she got to Max her eyes narrowed. Max decided she wasn't hungry. The waitress rolled her eyes, and lingered there for a little while. She looked at Fang, and asked if he'd like anything else. He smiled at her and said, "We're fine." And the waitress left.

It got really quiet after the waitress left, so I broke the silence and said, "Wow. Do you think she likes dogs?" Max hissed, so I just said, "Okay, okay, I'm just asking."

By the time we left for who knows where, Max was really quiet. Angel and Nudge were conversing in the back, Iggy and Gazzy discussing bombs, and Fang far to the right. It got a little boring, so, I decided to strike up a conversation with Max.

"So how would you rate that hottie back at the restaurant?" I said smoothly. Max narrowed her eyes, and hissed, "What?"

"Geez, I can practically feel the icicles coming from that statement. And it was only one word!"

"Total, I swear I will drop you if you say something stupid like that again."

"Hah! My wings are starting to grow out, so eventually, I'll be able to fly."

Max stretched her arms out with me in them.

"Ok! Ok! Geez, just trying to strike up a conversation. You looked kind of annoyed back there. But don't worry, I'll always be here for you. Well if Angel still here for you, but you get the point."

"Gee, thanks, Total. I feel so reassured." Max said sarcastically.

"Would you like me to lend my ear?" I asked. I gave my best puppy dog look.

"No thanks. I don't need it."

"Ok then. Your loss." I said. Then I snuggled tighter to Max and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people I'm back, and I'm updating!! WOO!!! Ok, I have some ideas for this story, so hopefully I won't get writer's block!! Cuz that really sucks!!! OK, here you go.**

**Total's POV**

Mmm. I was in a field of flowers. I saw Akila in the distance. I began to run towards her, and cherry blossom petals began to fall. Then some _very_ nice French love song began to play. Akila and I were running towards eachother in slow motion. Very romantic, don't you think? Well when I reached Akila my world began to shake very violently. The French music stopped playing. Then Akila looked at me and started screaming at me. "TOTAL! SHUT UP! DON'T YOU START WHIMPERING AT ME! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR DOG SLOBBER ALL OVER ME!!"

Then my eyes felt like they ripped open. Goodbye, dream. You were so lovely too..

"Wha, what's going on?" I said sleepily. I looked around lazily. When I finally got around to look up, I saw an angry Max.

"Whoa. My dream turned into a nightmare!" I said. I rubbed my paws into my eyes.

"TOTAL! Can you get a hold of yourself, when you sleep?! You're kind of getting me wet!" I looked at Max's shirt. Ew. Was that all my dog slobber? Geez, maybe I shouldn't dream about Akila anymore…

Then Iggy spoke up. "Did you hear him? He was humming some French tune! Just _what_ were you dreaming of, you sick little love dog?" Iggy cracked up. Angel and Nudge giggled.

"Ok, you little dog, I think someone else better take you for a while." Max said, grinning evilly. "Iggy?"

Iggy backed away, laughing. "Heck, no! I don't want to be blind _and_ deaf!"

I glared at him angerly. "It was a French love song! It's very famous in common romance movies! Besides! I was humming it! Not SHOUTING it!!"

"Here you go Fang." Max said, and she tossed me over to him. I gave a little dog yelp.

"What? Why do I have to take him?" Fang asked. Gazzy laughed. "You're the only one left!"

Fang grunted. "You have to be VERY gentle with him!" Max said.

When everything settled down, I thought of something. I could talk to everybody in the group about Max and Fang, and ask what they thought of it. Meanwhile with Max and Fang, I would be a sort of messenger dog. BUT I would only bend their words and make some stuff up. Maybe even point out cute girls or guys when I saw them. I could even help Iggy find someone. I started laughing maniacally.

Fang looked down at me. "What the hell are you _laughing_ about?" I just grunted. Just wait, Fang, just wait, and you'll see, you'll ALL see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up!! Enjoy everybody!! I'm gonna try to update everyday, but I might not be able to, with my tight schedule. Well, hang tight!!**

**Total's POV **

These longs flights always make me squirm. Especially when you've woken up from a good nap and you can't get back into it. Well now I have nothing to do. I could think about my plan, but I needed one step to get there first.

_What plan, Total? _A voice rings in my head.

_Angel?_ I think back.

_Yeah. What's your plan? _

Oh yeah. She can read minds. I suddenly felt very happy about it though. Now we can talk to each other, without anybody knowing.

_Ok. I have this sort of plan to get Max and Fang together. Remember how that totally HOT waitress was trying to hit on Fang back at the restaurant? Remember Max's face? She was sooo mad. Fang didn't even notice. It should be fun to play with their emotions for a while, right? Maybe we can even get Iggy a girlfriend…_

_Omigosh Total that sounds great! I always hear Max and Fang's thoughts all the time and they are ALWAYS thinking about each other, but they keep denying it. I'll TOTALLY help you with your plan. So what's step one?_

_Ok. _I thought. My mind was clicking into action. _How about we go to a place FULL of beach bunnies, hot guys, and so much more? How about something like…LOS ANGELES!!_

_Oooh!! Yay!! We can take a vacation!! _Angel thought excitedly. _That sounds like a LOT of fun! So should I try to use my mind control on Max or what? _

Hmm. Mind control? Very tempting. _Ok, let's make that plan B. Let me try to work my magic. _

"Max!" I called. "We've been flying for quite a while now, and I was wondering if maybe we could take a vacation?"

Max looked over at me. "A vacation?" She said, confusedly. Suddenly a bunch of cheers erupted from behind her. She winced. Well, she should have seen that one coming. "A vacation where?" She said again.

"I was thinking maybe Los Angeles? We could get new clothes while we're there." I said persuasively. Nudge cheered.

She thought for a moment. "Why not at mom's house in Arizona?" She asked.

"Well, maybe we should go someplace new, and besides, we don't want to be closed in my land, we want to be by the BEACH!" I said, putting emphasis on the last word. "And we could try the food too."

"That sounds like a GREAT IDEA!" Yelled Nudge. Haha. I practically had them eating out of my paw. Just mention clothes, beaches, and food, and you've got Nudge on your side. I chuckled to myself.

"Well, ok, I guess…" Max said uncertainly. She must have regained her confidence, and everybody cheered. Except for Fang. But that's a no-brainer.

Later that night, we checked into a cheap hotel, and went to sleep.

***

The next day, after everybody was up and ate breakfast, Nudge said her line for me.

"Let's go shopping!" She squealed excitedly. I saw Max sigh exasperatedly. I grinned. Plan falling into action. Angel looked at me. _Anything I can do? _She asked.

_Nope, just go shopping. But I want to take Fang and Iggy for a walk. _Ha. They sound like _my_ pets.

"Iggy and Fang don't need any new clothes." I announced. "I'll take them for a walk downtown."

"You make us sound like dogs!" Iggy said. He shook his head disgustedly.

"_Oh no. _A DOG! What a living nightmare!" I said.

"I wanna go with them!" Gazzy whined. Max looked at him sternly. "_You, _of everybody in this flock, need new clothes." Max looked at us. "Fang, Iggy, I'll pick up some jackets for you guys. Want anything Total?" She added sarcastically.

I shook my head. "How about a good laugh?" I said under my breath. "Well, let's go!" I said, and I jumped on Fang's shoulder. He looked like he wanted to push me off, but he didn't. I looked at Angel. She gave me a small smile. _Tell me how it goes._ Her voice ringed in my head. I nodded.

So we split up. Max, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge head towards the mall, and Fang, Iggy, and I looked at each other.

"Ok. Let's go to the beach." I said confidently.

"What are you plotting?" Fang asked.

I feigned a look of surprise. "What, me? What would I do?" I shook my head, pretending to look hurt.

But we headed there, nonetheless. We were walking down the sidewalk with millions other people. People were in their swimsuits laughing. Girls, guys, surfer dudes, _everywhere. _

"Hey, fill me in on what I'm missing." Iggy said impatiently.

"Well, Iggy, just pretty much about every HOT girl and guy in a swimsuit. Nothing really." I said sarcastically.

We cruised around the beach for a while, and then I decided to make my move. As we were walking down the sidewalk looking at girls, (I noticed Fang was looking around, and Iggy was sighing everytime on of them brushed his arm. Maybe he was smelling their perfume? Whatever.) I saw a particularly hot girl walking towards us in a pink polka dotted bikini. She was a brunette, with a slight tan, and her sunglasses were on top of her head, completing the look. She had another friend next to her, except blonde. (Fang was describing this all to Iggy, BTW) I had a _very, _good look at them since I was on Fang's shoulder.

Well when they walked past us, I whistled. They turned around shocked, and unsure of who whistled, slapped both Iggy and Fang across the face, and shouted, "PERVERTS!". I could barely contain my laughter, and once the girls left, and practically exploded in laughter and tears.

"WHAT the hell was that for?!" Iggy exploded. Fang took me off his shoulder and shook me.

I continued to laugh though, and I couldn't help it. People were starting to look at us funny, apparently watching a guy shake a laughing dog was amusing. Seeing this, Fang grabbed Iggy and me and dragged us away. When we finally slowed down, ANOTHER girl happened to pass us by, and since I was drunk on my laughter, I made a cat noise.

"MEOWR!" I yelled. And THIS girl had a handbag with her so just beat Fang and Iggy to the ground. I had to run behind a trashcan, from fear of laughing in front of her.

When I was sure it was safe, I crawled back over to them. Fang and Iggy looked over angrily towards me. I couldn't help but grin at them. Fang grabbed me and Iggy grabbed a loose trashbag he heard rustling and they _stuffed me in it. _Well it was TOTALLY worth it, believe me.

***

Later that night when the whole flock was together back at the hotel, Max looked up at Fang and Iggy. "What happened to you guys?" She asked. "You two looked like someone beat you with a baseball bat."

I crawled under the bed and laughed silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I was a little busy. And to my reviewers, THANK YOU for reviewing!! If you are reading this story, and NOT reviewing, then GO REVIEW!! Reviewing brightens up my day, and encourages me to write more!! It also tells me if I'm doing good or bad. ******

**Enjoy! Oh and here's the disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. Or Fang. Or Iggy. Or anyone else in the flock including Total.**

**Total: What, so I'm not a part of the flock?!**

**Me: Uh, of course you are! That's why you get your own story. Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Total's POV (duh) :**

Sunlight poured into the hotel. I yawned and opened my eyes. Max was opening the blinds to the window so sunlight was shining through. I groaned. Another day.

"Come on guys, up and at 'em." Max said, going around shaking the members of the flock, and in my case, nudging me with her foot. I groaned.

Fang looked at me. "What's wrong Total. Been dreaming of Akila again?" He said tauntingly. Uh-oh. He must be thinking of yesterday. I chuckled. The thought of a girl beating up Fang and Iggy with her handbag amused me. It would amuse anyone right?

"With a French love song in the background?" Iggy added. He didn't sound too happy either. They were probably just sore. The way that girl hit them with her handbag wasn't a pretty sight, but if you heard the _noise,_ well, it sounded like she had a dictionary in there or something. Maybe two or three. But whatever right? It's over now.

"No, more like a girl swinging a big _handbag_ around on the beach." I shot back. Max looked at me funny.

"A girl with a handbag? What?" Nudge asked. I just shook my head. Angel grinned at me. I grinned back.

"Can we go to a restaurant to eat breakfast, Max? Please?" Gazzy asked. "Uh, sure, Gazzy. We'll change, and then leave to go there. Any ideas in mind?" Max asked.

"How about someplace with a buffet? I feel like I could eat a cow!" I said.

"Ew, Total that's gross! Who wants to eat a cow? You mean raw or like a hamburger? How would _you,_ tackle a cow anyways? Cows are so much bigger than you! You could never take down a cow, anyways. It'd be like a sumo wrestler against--" Angel covered Nudges mouth. Thank GOD! It was too early in the morning to start the Nudge channel.

Well, ten minutes later, we were dressed and ready to go. We exited the hotel through the roof and took off. (By the way, since I can only fly short distances, and very slowly, Max carried me) "Hey how about that one?" Gazzy said. He pointed to a Denny's. "Ok." Max said, and we all flew down to there.

When we got into the restaurant and all seated down, Nudge went off right away. But as usual, I just ignored her. We were given little kid's menu's, except for the _big_ kids. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were coloring around it aimlessly, until our waiter showed up. And boy, he looked like some eye candy! A couple other customers were looking at Max enviously.

The waiter, Steve, saw Max and smile at her. Max smiled back, looking kind of dazed. "Hi." Steve said. "How may I help _you._" He said smoothly. We all ordered, and he didn't seem to notice the unusually large amount of food we ordered. He was too busy looking at Max. I looked at Fang in the corner. He looked really tense, and he was looking at Steve kind of funny. I whispered to him, "Still thinking about that girl in the pink polka-dotted bikini?" and went back next to Angel. I valued my life, thank-you.

"And will that be all for you guys today?" He said, totally unaware of the humongous order in front of him. Max smiled at him and said yes. He ripped of a piece of paper from his notepad and put it in front of Max, then he left. We all looked at it. It was his number, and it said, "Call me" at the bottom. Fang looked out the window. Haha. Poor sap. Well, you can't keep cheating on someone. They're just gonna leave eventually.

It was a quiet breakfast, surprisingly. When it was time to go, Max made us go outside, while she got up and paid at the front. Steve was there, and he was smiling at her. She smiled back, and said something to him. (We were all outside, watching her.) Max gave him the money. They stood there and talked about something for a while. Steve pointed to the ground, and Max nodded her head. Then she turned around and came outside to meet us, smiling.

The first thing Angel said was, "Did he ask you out on a date?"

Max looked slightly startled, but said, "No, he's gonna show me around town. I thought it might be a good idea in case we ever need to run someplace or something."

That was BS. BS BS BS BS. I looked over at Fang. He was probably wishing he could go rip that jerk's head off or something. He face was really tense. I smirked. He goes off looking at girls in bikini's, then gets all pissed when Max goes looking for guys.

Max picked me up and we head back to the hotel. We were gonna bum around all day. "So what time is your date?" I asked Max. I could tell even though Fang was looking elsewhere, he was listening in on our conversation.

"It's not a date, and it's at noon. Why, what's it to ya?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just wondering." I said. Fang was still looking away. Whatever. Not my problem.

**Hey, for some reason this chapter didn't seem like my absolute best. What do you guys think? Well it took me a whole day just to write this because I was in and out of the house. So if it sounds a little off, forgive me. **

**REVIEW!!**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its been quite a while. I've been busying updating my other fanfic. And for everybody who has reviewed both of my stories, THANK YOU! Everybody's reviews always make my day brighter. Now, a special dedication to ****OutsideJokes**** because he TOTALLY guessed the next chapter. (OutsideJokes, you must be a mind reader or something!! Either that or it was really obvious, but I think you're a mind reader. [lol])**

**And one more thing. I just looked back to my story and I realized one thing. I don't like the name Steve for the waiter guy. Don't get me wrong, Steve's a great name and all (my uncle's name), but I think a name like Matt or something would have been better for him. Well thank you everybody for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. But Steve I guess. *chucks him in the garbage* FAX!**

**Total's POV (still)**

When we got back to the hotel, everybody just bummed around. Gazzy and Iggy were watching/listening to the TV. Nudge and Angel were coloring. Fang was typing furiously on his computer, and Max was taking a shower. When the time came for Max's "tour", everybody wished her good luck. (Except for Mr. Emotion of course.) I yawned, and began to take a nap.

It was about oh, ten minutes before Fang finally twitched and lost all his composure. He grabbed me by the scruff on my neck and dashed out the door yelling "Iggy's in charge!". I faintly heard giggling in the background.

"Wha, Wha…" I stuttered. "What are you DOING?" I managed to spit out. "Shut up, Total. I gonna go spy on Max and her _new friend."_ Fang said, glaring ahead.

"Well, why are you taking me with you?" I asked irritably. When we got outside, Fang took a leap into the air, unfolded his wings and took off.

"Well, you seem to be the _expert_ at love. I thought maybe you could be useful for this after all." Fang said, still not looking at me.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, then burst out laughing. When I finally regained control of myself, I said, "So the mighty _Fang, _wants some advice on love? Ooh!" I crooned. He glared at me, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I've got advice for you alright, STOP FLIRTING WITH OTHER GIRLS!" I shouted at him. "You see me and Akila? We are perfect for each other because we DON'T CHEAT ON EACHOTHER. You and Max on the other hand, are up and down, up and down…" I shook my paws furiously to show him how complicated his relationship is.

He suddenly covered my mouth. "Shh. We're here." He said, as we landed on top of Denny's. We landed softly, and peered over the ledge to look down. For the first few minutes, nothing really happened. But then suddenly the door opened at Max and Steve walked out laughing. I felt Fang tense up.

What a sap.

With our amazingly awesome hearing, we could hear them perfectly.

"I got you some flowers." Steve said, as he handed her the flowers. "Ooh. Roses. Standing for love. Guess he's really into Max." I murmured. I felt Fang turn around to look at me.

"Oh, thank you!" Max said. She smiled at took the flowers. "They're so pretty." She said. Steve scratched the back of his head and said, "Not as pretty as you." Max blushed. "Pretty my ass." Fang muttered.

"Hey! That line he said was very smooth. Haven't you ever heard of flattery?" I hissed.

Fang ignored me. He was gazing intensely at Max as if to tell her _Go back to the hotel and get away from this jerk._

"So, where to next?" Max asked. "Um, I was thinking the park. They have some nice scenery there." Steve said. "Ok." Max replied. They headed towards the bus stop. The bus came, and I saw Max tense up. Steve didn't even notice.

When they boarded the bus, Fang, with me on his shoulder, sprinted from a safe distance after the bus. The bus moved fairly slow, so it wasn't hard. We got to the park without Fang breaking a sweat. That's dedication. Or stamina. Whatever.

We hid behind a tree at a safe distance. When Max got off the bus, Fang seemed to relax. Like some whitecoats were gonna kill her on a public bus. She could fight them anyways.

Max and Steve were walking around the park, and Steve was pointing things out occasionally. Then, in a smooth movement, he slipped his hand into hers. She glanced up at him in a hurry, but then seemed to relax. Fang growled. "That's it. I'm going over there." He said, coming around the tree. I panicked, and bit his shoulder. "Ow!" He said. "Calm down! Do you want to end it right here with Max being mad at you, or do you want to see the rest?"

Fang hesitated, then went back behind the tree. We continued to watch Max and Steve for a while. They were mostly walking and laughing. Steve pointed out things and Max laughed. Fang didn't seem very happy about it.

"What does she see in that jerk?" Fang asked me. I sniffed. "Hm. Well maybe someone that's caring, funny, and has a good time. You seem to be the exact opposite, Mr. Emotion."

"Hey, I'm caring!" Fang said. "Yeah but you don't show it." I said back.

Fang went back to glaring at Steve.

"I'm gonna get Max back." Fang muttered to me. Uh-oh. This can't be good.


	6. Fang is Gay

**:pop: FANG IS NOT GAY. I DID THIS TO GET UR ATTENTION. hey I've been kind of delaying this story for a while cuz I've been having writers block. :P But I have some ideas now! ^^ Goodbye Steve! Now, just to get the flock into Arizona…(hint hint wink wink) **

**Anyways, I did this b/c I wanted to talk to u guys. (I won't bother spelling) Does anyone go on ? It's a great site, with the flock's blogs and everything. **

**Did anyone happen to read that forum about Fang? It said "Fang is gay." It had some pretty good points in there, let me tell you. It made me laugh, but I don't believe it. I'm a FAX fan. Well instead of making those of u who haven't heard of it, here's what is said: (NOT EXACT QUOTES) **

"**Fang flirts with other girls and Max because he's in denial. He's trying to tell himself he's not gay, when he is. Deep down in her subconscious, Max knows this, which is why she runs away every time Fang kisses her. In actuality Fang is in love with Iggy." **

**Ok who read this and laughed? Who totally hates this? Who laughed at this but is a FAX fan (or something else) Who BELIEVES this? Lol review and let me know what u think. I have (pretty much) an open mind, so even though I love FAX, I laughed at this. Who's with me?! **

**And something else. I know this won't matter later, but how did some of the Americans get MAX before it was released?! This is totally crazy. Unreal. Out of this world. And I like it! Did anybody get the book before the 16****th****? Well congrats! Cuz I heard there's a lot of makeout scenes in the book. **

**The next chapter of this story will be released (lol, it sounds like a book) soon, to those of u who r angry at me for not writing the next chapter. *prepares for hate mail***


	7. Chapter 7

**READ READ READ!!!!!**

**OMG! I got MAX on the 16****th**** and finished it in one day!! IT WAS GREAT!! SOO MUCH BETTER THAN THE FOURTH BOOK!!! I seriously can't wait for the next one. Idk if there **_**will **_**be a next one, but there's rumors all over the web saying James Patterson with write a 12 book series for MR. I hope so!!!! **

**The Fax was almost too much for me. Everytime it started I started to giggle and roll around like a complete moron. My friends and family all looked at me funny. But my MR friends just laughed with me. I felt like a druggie. Once you have it, you just need more. And more. And even MORE! **

**But now I have one question: Now that they're together, how will this affect their relationship in a casual situation? Will they just make out? Or talk like friends? ??? My question is kinda hard to understand but I think most of you get the idea. **

**One more thing: ****very important:**** This story was set somewhere in the **_**happy**_** time frame. Before Fang and Max were making out. Maybe in the SOF time frame? IDK, but its before Max and Fang get together. So a little jealously. Heh heh. STUPID DR BRIGID I'M GLAD UR GONE!!!!!! FANG WAS RIGHT TO GET RID OF YOU!!!!! **

**Ok. Phew. Now that that's out of my system, onto the story:**

**Total's POV (again)**

We were following Max. Every step she had made, is currently making, will make, we (well mostly Fang) will be there. It's kinda creepy if you know what I mean. But in a cute sweet sort of way.

Well, it seems as though park time is over, so Max and Steve were heading back to the bus stop. Fang (with me on his shoulder) sprinted after the bus went it left. Isn't that cute? I think that's cute. He's like a dog. No matter how many girls he makes out with, he's always loyal to Max.

So, Steve and Max got off at an ice cream stop. He was still holding her hand. Fang gritted his teeth. I rolled my eyes. We were on the roof of the ice cream shop. Small cute place, red designs everywhere.

Steve was so kind to hold the door open for Max. She smiled at walked in. A few minutes later, they walked back out with their ice creams, and sat down at the table outside of the shop. Great date. Too bad Fang will probably ruin it.

We listened in on their conversation. Steve started it. "So, was that your family I met the other day?" He asked.

Max looked up at him. "Yeah. Sort of. We're just a big group of friends. We're all really close, so we consider ourselves family." She answered. Steve nodded at went on. "So let me see. There was a small little girl, around the age of…six? A little boy, probably nine or so, an African American girl, around 12-ish, and the two guys, probably your age. Right?" He asked, looking up at Max.

She nodded. "The two guys are fourteen, like me. And your pretty close about the others too. You're good." Steve smiled. "I guess I'm just good with people." He said.

It was quiet, then he said, "So. Are you really close with any of those guys? Like the tall strawberry blonde one?" He asked slowly. Max laughed. "I'm close to all of them. But yes, I guess. I've known him for a long time."

"How about the tall dark one?" Steve asked.

Max stopped eating her ice cream and looked down. "Well, yes. Nick is my best friend, and I've known him all my life."

"But…?" Steve persisted. Wow. I guess this guy really was a people person.

Max looked up at him. Fang stiffened, already leaning in to get a better ear on them.

"But Nick has been acting kind of weird lately. He'll be very nice to me, but then he'll get all flirty with other girls. It's really weird. I don't know what to call it."

Steve looked at her intensely. Fang, well, I can't really describe him. He has some sort of emotion on his face. I don't know what. Pain? Regret? And that look where he tries to hide it. This guy is weird.

"Maybe, you feel lonely, like your best friend is ditching you. Or hurt, because he spends his time with other girls rather than you."

Max winced. Obviously, Steve had hit the mark. Or came pretty dang close to it.

But he continued anyways. "Maybe Nick just isn't sure of what he wants yet. Maybe he likes you, but then decides he wants something more. Us guys just don't think things through." He and Max chuckled. "Yep." Max said. Steve leaned in closer. "I don't know why Nick wouldn't pick you for sure. You're obviously the best. You're the best kind of girl. The kind who is athletic, tomboyish, but cares for her guy when he's not around. He obviously doesn't know what he's looking for." Then Steve leaned in and kissed Max.

This time Fang cringed. He was obviously regretting not picking Max right away. Then his eyes turned hard and he glared at Steve. He was probably seething deep down inside. Fang turned and grabbed me, then took off, flying away. It took all my almighty dog powers not to yelp, and give ourselves away. When we were high in the air, I talked to Fang.

"So, you don't know what you want. Tsk tsk. That's the worst kind of guy. Shame on you." Fang glared at me. Then, without warning, he exploded, sending off furious words. They came out so fast, I had to catch them to hear them right.

"I didn't know Max felt for me that way. I always knew there was_ something__**, **_but I wasn't sure what. I always knew that I liked her, and there was always a special spot for her in my heart, but I was afraid to tell her. Every time I tried to kiss her, she would run away. I was starting to get the idea that she didn't like me, so I would just try to accept that. I would even try to fall _out _of love, but that always seemed impossible."

I looked up at Fang, incredulously. "Then just TELL her that you like her! HURRY before she's taken by some guy like Steve! You always see those kind of guys! They always swoop in and take the girl, then live happily ever after, while the other boy watches as his love runs away, because he was too afraid to tell her!" Fang looked down at me. I think I saw worry cross his face, but he immediately extinguished that.

"Hiding your emotions is gonna help either, buddy." I said. "Showing no emotion might make her think that you don't care. Would you like to practice on me? I'll pretend to be Max." I offered, batting my eyes, probably unsuccessfully, because Fang looked like he was gonna drop me from the sheer horror of even thinking that.

"Now tell me you LOVE ME!" I said, trying, but horribly failing, to imitate Max's voice. Fang just looked at me. "No way in hell am I going to do this. I'd rather be struck down my lightening." He finished, looking in front of him.

"Would you rather have Max reject you?" I said. Fang looked at me, all expression cleared from his face, then dropped me. I fell about a foot, then my wings flapped furiously. "Ha! I have wings! No dropping Total anymore! Ha!" Fang took off his jacket and threw it on top of me. Great. The added wait just made me fall. "Ahh!" I yelled. I could find my way out of the jacket.

Suddenly Fang swooped down and picked me up. However, he did not take the jacket off from around me. Instead he tightened it. "Hey!" I yelled. "What are you doing?" My voice came out muffeled. "I'm tying you up so I don't have to listen to you. I can solve this on my own." He said. I kicked around in the sweatshirt. "Yeah RIGHT. Just until Max finds another cute guy, then you'll be running back to me."

Suddenly I was falling again, and I was screaming at every second of it. When Fang picked me up again, I yelled through the jacket. "DO NOT just drop a dog tied in a sweatshirt! Totally UNCOOL!"

And so, after several bad jokes and more falling, we finally made it back to the hotel before Max. And let's just say, that when the jacket was finally taken off me, I just bit Fang's ankle. But that would be lying. I tried to bite every thing I could, getting mostly his arms and his ankles. I shredded his jacket. But then again, let's just say I bit his ankle. All before Max came back.


End file.
